6  Making Up
by rocky-winchester
Summary: Riff and Magenta, they talk, some things happen, they 'make up', follows: 'Telling Frank' but you don't really have to have read them to read this one.


Part 6 – Making Up

Riff stood on the balcony of Frank's laboratory and watched his sister mop the floor, he was captivated by her. She was beautiful, her vibrant red hair surrounded her pale face, her make-up was as perfect as always, she always liked to add extra red to her lips because she knew Riff had always loved them plump and cherry coloured. He watched as she moved the mop around the floor, she moved so delicately it looked as though she was dancing. She was singing quietly under breath, Riff couldn't work out exactly what it was, but he could guess. He watched her dipping the mop in to the bucket, working it up and down.

Riff and Magenta hadn't been especially close in the bedroom department for almost a fortnight. It had been 13 days since Magenta had told her brother she could be pregnant and things hadn't exactly been perfect. Riff had never exactly wanted children and being in love with his sister, he never even considered it, but since she told him, he had slowly started to come around to the idea. Riff should be ecstatic about it, he and Magenta should be happy and making love whenever they find time, wherever they can, but the realisation that the baby might not be his, that his lover, his sister, his soul mate could be carrying another man's baby, destroyed him.

As he watched his sister moving on the floor below him, he realised how much he missed her, how much he missed her touch and how much he wanted to be with her again, as soon as possible.

"Magenta", he called.

Magenta was completely unaware her brother had been watching her; she jumped and almost dropped the mop.

"RIFF" she shouted, "you startled me". She put the mop in the bucket and stood with her hands on her hips and looked up at him but didn't say anything further.

He raised his eyebrows in a seductive way and pursed his lips; Magenta did the same before she asked "Yes?"

"Come upstairs with me?" he asked her.

"I'm busy Riff, can't it wait?"

"No" he replied simply, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Magenta was unsure what her brother wanted but he seemed serious. She looked at the mop bucket and decided she'd come back for it later, she turned her back on it and walked towards the ramp to lead her to the balcony which would take her away from the lab and towards her brother.

Magenta stood at the door to her and her brother's bedroom, she turned the knob and walked inside, the lights were off, which was weird. If Riff wanted to see her, he would have come here and he should have been here by now.

"Riff?" she called into the darkness. Suddenly she felt breath on her neck. Someone was standing behind her and they slowly wrapped their arms around her body. One arm came from above her left shoulder and the hand rested on her breast, the other arm came from under her right arm and slid towards her stomach. The arms she knew immediately belonged to her brother, the tenderness in which he touched her made her feel weak. She sighed and let herself rest into her lovers embrace.

The feel of Magenta leaning against his body made him hold onto her tighter and he whispered in her ear "I miss you"

Her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder and she strained her head enough to look at her brother "I miss you too" she sighed.

Riff spun his sister around effortlessly and pushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Magenta let out a surprise whimper but didn't resist.

Their lips moved together perfectly, their tongues glided with each other softly. Lips still locked together they slowly started to undress each other, Magenta felt for her brothers waist, she un-tucked the shirt from his trousers and slowly started to undo the buttons.

Still in their tight embrace, lips still bound, not wanting to ruin this euphoric feeling, Riff placed his hands on her back and started to undo the button and zip at the back of her neck and skilfully started to slide the dress off her shoulders and down off her chest, it folded by the waist and hung there, waiting to be stripped off completely.

Eventually they broke their kiss but their hands still danced around each other's bodies. They undressed each other swiftly but sensually, they moved fast enough that there was a sense of urgency in the air, but they always wanted to savour the moment. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's body; they loved to take pleasure in every flicker of skin and every single touch of every part of their lover's body.

Magenta and Riff stood before each other, almost naked apart from Magenta's black lace underwear, they stood a moment and watched one another, their eyes danced over the others exposed body, eyes full of lust and hearts full of love.

"You are beautiful my sweet sister", Riff said as he took a step towards her and held her cheek in his hand.

She didn't answer but pushed her body in to his and kissed him again, their kiss was wilder and much fiercer and she pushed him towards the bed, he fell backwards and she climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist and started to kiss his chest, she tweaked and licked his nipples which made him gasp and she felt him getting harder.

Magenta kissed her brother, pushing her tongue in to his mouth, she ran her hand down his body and onto his crotch where she started to massage him, she took him firmly in her grasp and moved slowly up and down, making Riff moan; and the pleasure was taking him.

After a few moments Riff sat up, grabbed Magenta and threw her on the bed, he lay her back and was stretched out on top of her, kissing her face and neck passionately, winding his fingers through her vibrant red curls.

As he kissed her, he trailed his fingers down her neck and onto her breasts, he squeezed them and teased her nipples before his hands moved down over her stomach, stroking her soft skin with his fingers, he ran his hand under her pants and gently stroked the moist flesh.

Magenta moaned softly in her brother's mouth and bit down on his lower lip, drawing a gentle grunt from him. With shaking fingers she stroked his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of her lover's fingers tickling and pleasuring her.

She brought her hand back down and found her brothers penis that was bobbing against her thigh and started to stroke him again. She tugged at him and started to move a bit faster when his touch became overpowering, she grasped onto his shoulder with her free hand, her nails digging into his flesh.

Riff pulled out of the kiss and watched his sister's face as she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Please" she begged, her hips arching to desperately touch his, he moved his fingers faster and she cried out.

"Please what?" he teased, basking in the sheer pleasure of making his lover moan for him.

"Fuck me" she gasped and threw her head back, her hips began to buck under him as she neared her climax.

Riff smiled at her and did as he was told. He lifted her legs above his head and she rested them on his shoulders, her heels digging into his back.

"Come on baby" she begged some more. She could feel him rubbing against her, the head of his penis rested against her flesh and with one big thrust he was finally inside, she threw herself back and screamed with joy.

Magenta started to catch her breath but it was just as quickly taken away from her in a sharp cry as Riff slammed into her. For a long moment she could do nothing but lie there gasping, enjoying the moves her brother was making inside of her.

It may have been a few weeks since they'd been intimate with one another but they each knew the other so well they were automatically in tune with one another. The result was the most amazing mind-blowing experience for the both of them each and every time they made love.

The pace had quickened as Riff neared his climax. Magenta could barely do more than cling to him; her slim legs wrapped around his waist and started to match his tempo as best she could. He came with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back before he collapsed on top of her, resting his head under her breast. They were both exhausted, both breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. She stroked his head and stared up at the ceiling, licking her lips and catching her breath.

Eventually, Riff found the strength to sit himself up slightly and leaned in to kiss her. He carefully pulled out of her and rolled over onto the bed.

"That was incredible" murmured Magenta.

Riff nodded in agreement and reached over weakly to pull her into him. They lay there quietly, their breathing beginning to fall into a normal rhythm and they both started to drift into a satisfying sleep

Just before she lost consciousness, Magenta nestled her head into her lover's neck and whispered "I love you"

"I love you, too" came the hushed reply and they both fell into a resting sleep.


End file.
